<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home with you by cowyoga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450592">home with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowyoga/pseuds/cowyoga'>cowyoga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inner drain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Original Character(s), bedtime again, excerpt, that's actually a tag lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowyoga/pseuds/cowyoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Kane is a lover. </p><p> </p><p>A mildly injured Jonny and his boyfriend at bedtime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inner drain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, so I found out "Fluff without Plot" is an actual tag on ao3 and I was like "that's one way to describe my unfinished fics(well, the fluffy parts, anyway). No Bryan this time :( he's staying over at his mother while this is happening.</p><p>Not edited. Please forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why can't I go again?" Jonny grumbles. Tomorrow's their season opener in Detroit, and Jonny just had to sprain his ankle the day before while playing hide and seek with Bryan. </p><p>It was stupid and embarrassing. He's pretty sure Jeremy laughed his heart out as soon as Jonny hanged up the phone yesterday. He was concerned at first until he asked and found out about the cause of Jonny's injury. </p><p>Jonny cringes at the thought of all his teammates finding out about this. Or God, the media. The fucking fans. Jonny is no baby. </p><p>"Why can't I go, again?" the idiot, who is supposed to be on Jonny's side, just mocks him. "You know why, man. You've been here for 12 years. Take a hint."</p><p>"I hate you," Jonny can play this childish game too. He had started it after all. He's still pouting by the time he plops down onto Patrick's bed. His ankle is throbbing, and Jonny lowkey just wants to be cuddled right now. So he sighs extra hard until Patrick gives up and joins him in the bed, circling his arms around Jonny's waist from behind.</p><p>Patrick slowly begins leaving a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down to his shoulder blade. A smile slowly creeps into Jonny's lips. He quite got what he wanted. </p><p>"You just want to be babied, huh?" Patrick teases him. "You big baby."</p><p>"I am your baby," Jonny positively beams. He's so fucking in love with Patrick, he's going to fucking explode. At the same time, Jonny just wants to cry and hug Patrick and never let go. </p><p>Patrick takes so much care of the people he loves. Anyone can say anything about Patrick's past. Still, they might as well call themselves lying pricks if they can't admit that Patrick, despite his recklessness and questionable life decisions, has always been a lover. </p><p>His mum and dad, the people who gave him life, could've been holding him at gunpoint right now, and he still wouldn't say they've loved him better than Patrick had. </p><p>Breaking his heart and having a kid with someone else two months later included. </p><p>Patrick indulges his ridiculous habits, laughs at his jokes when no one in the room would--head thrown back, eyes closed, and laughter loud. </p><p>Patrick dotes on him like no one else. He remembers that night after the NHL awards. Jonny was totally heartbroken about losing the Calder Trophy to his then-new boyfriend but successfully pulled off a happy facade during the celebrations. Which was not a total lie at all, he was happy for Patrick, but he maybe wanted that award a little bit more.</p><p>Patrick had followed him and invited himself to Jonny's hotel room, not caring what it might look like to their family, who was clueless about them at that time. </p><p>"Hey," Patrick hugged him from behind, stopping Jonny from removing his suit. "Are you mad at me?".</p><p>"No," he immediately said and turned around so he could look at Patrick's face. "I'm just a little bit jealous, a tiny, tiny bit, is all."</p><p>"You know that trophy is yours as much as it is mine, right?" Patrick had told him. </p><p>Jonny wanted to protest at that. Patrick shouldn't be sharing what was rightfully his just because Jonny was a sore loser. </p><p>He was about to express his disagreement when Patrick interrupted him, "We're the new dynamic duo of the NHL, yeah? How will I be able to fill the UC up without you?".</p><p>"You belong to my side, Jon, as much as I belong to yours," Patrick never looked at anything else when he said those beautiful words. </p><p>As expected, Jonny began crying at that. He was so fucking overwhelmed, he didn't know what he did to deserve Patrick. He must have done something heroic in the past that he can't remember. There was no way this kind of love is freely given.</p><p>Jonny said 'I love you' for the first time that night, Patrick saying it back. By the time they were both tucked into bed, cuddling each other to death, Jonny genuinely couldn't remember what he was being a bitter fuck about.</p><p>Jonny has a feeling this night might as well just end up like what happened that night in 2008. </p><p>"But Murphs mentioned one time about playing with a broken bone, right?" he starts again. "What's a sprained ankle they can't pad enough?".</p><p>"Jon, no means no." Patrick's tone is eerily familiar. This is what he uses when he's trying to correct Bryan's behavior every time the kid acts up.</p><p>"Okay," Jonny resigns defeatedly. "Can I stay here while you're gone, though?" he asks sheepishly. "Your apartment makes me feel safe, smells like you."</p><p>"Of course, baby," Patrick says as he kisses his cheek. "You don't even have to ask. What's mine is yours, remember?".</p><p>"Yeah, I remember," Jonny's mind drifting off to that night in 2008 again. </p><p>He slightly turns his head to kiss Patrick on the lips, "I love you," he whispers into the kiss. </p><p>"I love you too, babe."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>